Reunite Family
by herlain011
Summary: When mysterious people start to show up in Jump City, why is Robin and Red X telling everyone they don't know them, but they actually do? Who are they and why do they know Robin? Ages set at my liking, also for plot purposes. {DISCONTINUED FOR NOW}
1. Partners in Crime

**-herlain011**

 **Summary:** _ **When mysterious people start to show up in Jump City, why is Robin and Red X telling everyone they don't know them, but they actually do? Who are they and why do they know Robin? Ages set at my liking.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are owned by other people. I only own my own people that I create.**

 **A/N**

 **1\. I don't own the song** _ **"Partners in Crime"**_ **by** _ **Set it Off**_

 **2\. I changed ages to my liking**

 **3\. Everything will make sense in the end. Trust me.**

 _Reunite Family_

 **Chapter 1: Partners in Crime**

In Jump City, secret underground passages that the Teen Titans never found before, due to its radar shields set up at the corners and every door, was a villain trade market. Bad people came down there to see what was on the market, like paintings put in museums, or rather expensive technology that was stolen to be sold in the market for a lower price for criminals.

Then there was Club Vanish. Villains and criminals could hang out, dance, and drink whenever they like, although drinking was only permitted for the adults. That rule was broken by some teenagers already, but the owner of the club never cared since they were all villains that broke laws and rules daily.

Two people, a girl and a boy, were standing in the shadows. When people passed by, they would ignore their presence and keep talking with their friends. Others gave a glance, but they too ignored the figures. A lot of villains hated to show weakness, so they would act serious and stay in the shadows. The ones that acknowledged the figures just assumed it was that. True, the girl and boy in the shadows loved the dark, but they weren't in it to show no weakness. They were in it to spy on some villains. Well, the girl was. The boy wasn't in full focus mode.

"Didn't your sister ask you to sing?" The 21-year-old boy asked. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a picture of a ghost on it and long tan shorts. He had on white shoes with grey laces. His skin was pale with neon green eyes. His hair was silver with neon green highlights that matched his eyes.

The 21-year-old girl smiled. "Yes, but she wants us both to sing, Adam." She had a brown tank top that read 'FEARLESS' in grey over a black cami. She had on black ripped jeans and a brown bracelet to match the shirt. The girl had black knee-high boots. Her hair was dark brown, almost black. She had on sunglasses over brown eyes.

Adam, the boy, grinned. The girl's sister wasn't there so she specifically asked if the two would sing for her. Adam loved to sing with Cassandra. "The stage is open now, and there's the stage operator. Come on!" Adam and Cassandra made their way over to the stage operator. Adam tapped his shoulder and he turned around to face the two.

"Why hello! What can I do for you two?" George, as it said on the man's name tag, asked. The man was dressed in a plaid purple shirt, plaid green pants, and blue hair. The hair was dyed plaid, and he even had plaid green eyes. Contacts, of course. But if they weren't contacts then he was Plaid-Man.

"We would like to sing, George." Adam said. "Right now." He didn't really want to be near this man much. Too much plaid.

George clapped his hands once. "Well, the stage is free! Go ahead! Before you begin though, each of you must say your alias. Oh, if you're gong to sing you will need a song. It is karaoke, just without lyrics playing on a TV. You have to already know the lyrics!" The strange man laughed and grabbed three microphones. "We call it hardcore karaoke!"

After they both nodded, they walked onto the stage, with George following them, and found the machine that played the music. Adam typed in the song they were going to sing. He was handed a microphone from George and looked at Cassandra to see she one already. He knew that she knew what song he picked since it was their favorite one.

"Hey, Club Vanish!" The stage operator said into the microphone. The people turned their attention to the stage. "We have some brave souls that wish to sing!" George walked off to watch from backstage.

Cassandra spoke first. "Well, hello villains of all ages. I am Nightmare, and this is my boyfriend Adam Mack. He doesn't wish to use his alias. He didn't even create one for himself."

Adam pressed the play button and the music began. The two walked off opposite stairs that were placed in front of the stage.

 _Nightmare: You'll never take us alive_

 _Adam: We swore that death will do us part, they'll call our crimes a work of art_

 _Nightmare: You'll never take us alive_

 _Adam: We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and parteners_

 _Both: Partners in crime_

 _Adam: Partners in crime_

The couple walked around bending and twisting, movements matching the song.

 _Adam: This, tale of, reckless love, living life of crime on the run, I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red, Everybody Freeze_

 _Nightmare: Nobody move_

 _Adam: Put the money in the bag_

 _Nightmare: Or we will shoot_

 _Adam: Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way_

 _Nightmare: Our paper faces flood the streets_

 _Adam: And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause,_

 _Nightmare: You'll never take us alive_

 _Adam: We swore that death will do us part, they'll call our crimes a work of art_

 _Nightmare: You'll never take us alive_

 _Adam: We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners, partners in crime, partners in crime... Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight, left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight_

The two start looking lost.

 _Nightmare: Where we gonna go?_

 _Adam: He's got us pinned_

 _Nightmare: Baby I'm a little scared_

 _Adam: Now, don't you quit_

 _Nightmare: He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in_

The couple meets back on stage.

 _Adam: Our paper faces flood the streets, and if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause,_

 _Nightmare: You'll never take us alive_

 _Adam: We swore that death will do us part, they'll call our crimes a work of art_

 _Nightmare: You'll never take us alive_

 _Adam: We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners, partners in crime_

The music changes Adam's voice for the police officer lines.

 _Officer Adam: This is the_ _ **(A/N-Never Understood)**_ _police department. Come out with your hands up. We have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down. Put your weapons down! Ready then! Aim! Fire!_

 _Nightmare: The skies are black with lead-filled rain_

 _Adam: A morbid painting on display_

 _Nightmare: This is the night the young love died_

 _Adam: Buried at each others side_

 _Nightmare: You never took us alive_

 _Adam: We swore that death would do us part, so now we haunt you in the dark_

 _Nightmare: You never took us alive_

 _Adam: We live as ghosts among these streets, lovers and partners, partners in crime, partners in crime_

 _Both: Partners in crime_

The couple was back to back while everyone clapped. George came up on stage, smiling. "Well, folks, wasn't that something? Give it up for Nightmare and Adam!" The villains clapped louder. Some even whistled and stood up from their booths. Once the noise died down, George spoke again. "Well, a lot of you might've noticed that the couple here have never been seen here before or heard of. So, why did you two come to Jump City?

Although no one noticed, except Adam, Cassandra narrowed her eyes behind her lead-lined sunglasses. "George, I don't feel like playing '20 Questions' right now." She said into the microphone.

George smiled even wider. "So, you guys are the mysterious type?"

Before Cassandra replied, Adam spoke up. "Hey man, didn't she just say we didn't want to play '20 Questions'?"

"She said 'I' not 'we'. The question was for you, Adam."

"Well, I don't feel like playing either, George. Besides, we need to go." Adam walked off the stage and headed for the door while Cassandra followed. He opened it up and Cassandra walked through. Before Adam left, he looked back at all the faces looking at him. Then he walked out and the door shut.

"Well aren't they weird." Adam's hearing picked up outside the club and he smirked.

Cassandra crossed her arms and walked faster. She knew what he was thinking. "Adam, stop smirking." She said without looking back. "Everyone thinks of us like that you know."

"Yeah, but this time I'm one of the ones being called weird, not your family. It makes me happy."

 **Teen Titans**

"Dude! I've turned into most of those animals!" Beast Boy's famous line that he said every morning sounded throughout the main room and kitchen.

"Tofu is digusting! Ever thought of that, grass stain!" Cyborg's famous reply to Beast Boy's sentence also sounded throughout the main room and kitchen.

Raven, as always during the agruments of Beast Boy and Cyborg, stopped meditating and shouted her words of wisdom that ended out solving the problem. "Just make tofu waffles _and_ meat... whatever you eat with meat for breakfest!"

"Of course!" Beast Boy shouted and got to work on his breakfest, which he learned how to make somehow.

"Raven, you always have the answer!" Cyborg grinned and started to create his breakfest. And finally, the argument that went on for eight minutes and seven seconds, yes, Raven counted, has ended.

Starfire entered the room smiling brightly and flew to the middle of the room. "Good morning friends! I am happy to see all of you are well!" She clapped her hands twice.

"Morning, Star!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled at the same time.

The Tamaranean's smile grew larger as she heard their voices. She flew over the Raven and smiled even more. "Good morning, friend Raven!" Starfire said happily.

"Good morning, Starfire." Raven mumbled and she returned meditating. Starfire floated next to Raven and started to meditate with her. She loved to meditate with the half-demon ever since Puppet King had switched their minds.

Robin came into the room and went to the kitchen to make his own breakfest. Sometimes Beast Boy's and Cyborg's food didn't always come out right, and he didn't want to take chances.

Starfire's eyes flew open and she grinned at Robin. "Good morning, friend Robin!"

"Same to you, Star." Robin said with a smile. Once Starfire heard the reply she went back to meditating. Robin went back to makin his pancakes and eggs.

The Titans formed six months ago, and they all acted as if they all know each other, as if they're family. When they all came together to take down the Gordanian fleet that held Starfire captive, it was decided right there that they were meant to be a team. Although secrets are still kept like Robin's real name or how Cyborg became part machine, the Titans trust each other with their lives.

About one hour later, the alarm rang to signel that crime was happening. The giant screen in the main room lit up to show where the crime scene was and who was committing it. The leader said the famous phrase he said every time the Titans needed to hop into action, and the team was racing to the garage where they kept their vehicles. Well, all of Cyborg's cars and Robin's R-Cycle were the only vehicles in the garage.

The T-Car was already invented and tested, so Cyborg drove that with Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy inside while Robin drove his R-Cycle. The five Titans took the road that was underwater in a tunnel to get to the main land. Once there, it didn't take long to arrive at the crime scene; a bank being robbed by the H.I.V.E Five.

The four Titans piled out of the car and Robin got off his high-tech motorcycle. "Stop right there!" The leader shouted as the Titans got into position.

Jinx, who was holding a bag of money, smirked. "Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans." She chuckled a bit. "Billy, take the money to the base while we keep our good little heroes busy." Her cat-like eyes glowed pink as she prepared to use her bad luck charm.

Billy Numerous began to multiply, and his fifteen clones grabbed the bags of money his teammates were holding. The clones ran off running, along with the original Billy Numerous.

"Raven, go stop him, quick!" The Boy Wonder shouted at the half-demon. Raven teleported away to try and stop the Billy clones. "Titans, GO!"

Starfire faced off against Mammoth, dodging the cars being thrown at her. "You will stop!" She shouted, and charged at her opponent, shooting starbolts. Mammoth blocked them with a car and threw that at her. She dodged and shot more starbolts at the H.I.V.E Five member, hitting him in the stomcah causing him to kneel and clutch at it. Next thing he knew, Starfire punched him and he was sent flying into a street light, bending it.

Meanwhile, Cyborg brought out his Sonic Cannon trying to shoot Gizmo down from the sky. "Will ya just hold still!" Cyborg got tired of using his Sonic Cannon and switched to mini rockets and fired them.

Gizmo laughed. "Never, Tin Man!" Two seconds later, a few rockets hit his flying machine that was strapped onto his back. "Ah, crud!"

Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and tried to smash Kyd Wykkyd, who kept teleporting behind him and hitting him instead. It was repeated until Beast Boy got an idea, which was rare for him. Once he smashed his fists into the ground and Kyd teleported behind him, Beast Boy changed into a donkey and kicked Kyd, which sent him flying into a brick building. "Bet you weren't expecting that!" He grinned with triumph.

Raven flew after the fifteen copies of Billy Numerous. Well, there were sixteen since the original was somewhere within the copies. All Raven had to do was find the real Billy Numerous, tie him up, and return the bags of money to the bank. She flew to the ground and stood there, chanting. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" When Raven opened her eyes, they were pure white. Now she could sense heat signature to find the real Billy.

He was near the middle, thinking he would be protected by his copies. Raven levitated herself again and started towards the real Billy, shooting a beam of her magic to hit him. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain and shock, suprised Raven found him in the first try. Five minutes later, he was being levitated back to the bank with all of the money bags, and Raven.

While the other three fought, Robin had taken down and tied up See-More easily and was now facing the leader of the H.I.V.E Five; Jinx. It seemed that Jinx really liked to cause sudden sink holes, because that was all he was dodging right now. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at Jinx, but she easily backflipped to dodge it. On its way back to Robin, it released a small bomb that threw Jinx to the ground. She growled, and before she could stand, she found herself in a net.

 **Cassandra and Adam**

The two were out of the underground market and were walking on the streets. Suddenly, a girl dressed in a blue cloak with a hood levitated by with a teengaer and bags of money. Cassandra, being very observant, saw violet eyes and hair under the hood. The cloak covered the rest of the girl's body, so Cassandra couldn't see what she was wearing other than the cloak. "That must be Raven, a member of the Teen Titans, and daughter of Trigon." She whispered to Adam. Others around them were looking up at the Titan and smiling.

Adam narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. "How do you know?"

"I looked it up on the–"

Adam held up his left hand. "I know, I know! Your supercomputer of some sort."

Cassandra snorted. "It's better than a supercomputer. Now come on, if we follow her, then we might find the rest of the Titans."

 **Teen Titans**

The H.I.V.E Five, minus Billy Numerous, recovered and were fighting again. Starfire punched Mammoth in the stomach, hard but she made sure not to make a hole in him. He skidded against the ground, bracing himself for the punch. Behing him, Kyd Wykkyd hit him, having been thrown by Beast Boy. The two fell to the ground with Jinx being thrown on top of them by Robin. Raven landed on the ground beside Cyborg, placing Billy Numerous on top of Jinx. Starfire flew back to See-More, picked him up, and placed him on the top of the pile. Robin put an electrical net over the H.I.V.E that shocked them into unconsciousness.

"The police should be arriving soon to take the money back into the bank." Robin informed them, smiling as he did. "Good work, Titans.

"Booyah!" Cyborg grinned.

Beast Boy walked over to his leader. "Pizza time?" The changeling always loved to have his vegetarian pizza after a battle.

"Sure." Robin was in a great mood and decided his team needed a victory pizza. The team started to walk towards their favorite pizza place after the police arrived.

"Glorious!" The Tamaranean cheered as they reached their destination.

"Yay." Raven said in an unexcited voice. Truth was, she enjoyed eating pizza with her friends, if Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped arguing.

 **Cassandra and Adam**

Cassandra sighed as she felt tears forming in her eyes. Her little brother seemed so happy with his new team. He didn't even seem sad about leaving.

"It's okay, Cass. He still remembers." Adam said to her softly as he hugged him. They were in an alley way near the pizza place, where they could see the Titans perfectly.

"He doesn't show it, Adam. How could he?" It was taking all of Cassandra's willpower and sense to not run over and hug her little brother.

Adam shook his head. "Your brother just believes in the wrong thing right now. Terry will have to tell him that he was just overreacting to tell your little bro that."

Cassandra slipped a hand under her sunglasses and rubbed her eyes. "I know." She sighed as she walked towards the pizza place. "We have to go closer."

"No, no we don't." Adam grabbed his girlfriend's wrist. "You'll not be able to hold yourself back from running over and hugging him. And don't say that you won't! I know you, Cass, I know what you will do. I'll go myself, and don't follow me! If you do, then, well, no ice cream!" He let go of her wrist and walked over.

Cassandra just shook her head.

 **A/N– I know what you are thinking. Mistakes? Maybe. I didn't have time to check the story... first fanfiction and I'm already showing bad arthor skills... haha... yeah... Review? Now!**


	2. Kidnapped

**A/N: I feel like an idiot. I don't know why...**

 **Oh and by the way, I made a mistake... lots. Cassandra is actually 21 and Adam is 21 too. I fixed the last chapter, so that is why it doesn't say Cass is 19 and Adam is 20... I hope it fixed it... I am so new to this! I forgot to post the chapter name for the last chapter! Sorry again! It's fixed though... This is why you have to check over the fanfic...**

 **Also, some people are asking, "Why is the title Reunite Family instead of Family Reunion?"**

 **Well, the definition of reunion is (from Dictionary on my phone)**

 **-Common- (3.) a gathering of relatives, friends, or associates at regular intervals or after separation:** _ **a family reunion**_

 **The definition of reunite (I am telling my readers definintions of words...)**

 **-Common- (1.) to unite again, as after seperation**

 **So Reunite Family means to unite a family after seperation... besides... it is more unique since most people would choose Family Reunion**

 **Okay, real A/N now. Sorry if characters are out of character, and sorry about appearances too. It just seems everyone has raven-black hair in the certain family. I wanted that to change. So appearances are also set at my liking. I also fiddled with the pasts of some characters.**

 **Chapter 2: Kidnapped**

Adam sat down at the table he'd chosen which was right across from the Titans. He looked to his right to see Cassandra in the alley, kicking trash cans and walls. _Well, she does need to take her rage out on something. I feel bad for those cans..._ Adam thought. The boy looked back up again at the Titans. The empath was staring at him, as if studying him. _Dammit! Does she know?_

Raven stood up and walked over to Adam, sitting down at the chair across from him. The Titans stopped talking and watched her curiously. "Are you a ghost?"

 _She does know!_ Adam put on a fake face of suprise and shock. "No! Why would you think that?"

"I know, as you keep telling yourself."

"H-how?" Adam stuttered. Was this girl reading his mind?

"Humans that are turned into ghosts tend to make their thoughts known. They don't have control of keeping them locked in the mind, unlike humans. Although, actual ghosts know how, so I assume you were not born a ghost?" Raven asked. The Titans got up and walked over to see what was going on.

The ghost sighed. "Well, I didn't know that."

"I don't mean to invade your personal life, but who is the girl that needed to take out her rage on something? Ghosts don't tend to make friends often."

"Just someone," Adam thought for a moment, "important to us."

Raven lifted a brow. "Us?"

"Woah, woah, woah! That guy is a ghost!?" Beast Boy exclaimed with wide eyes, interrupting the conversation. "But, but! Dude! I can see him! If he's a ghost, why can I see him?"

The empath turned her head to the Titans. "Ghosts can be seen. They can become invisible or intangible if they learn how, but it is tricky for humans that were turned into ghosts."

Starfire tilted her head slightly. "I never knew much about the ghosts. Please, friend Raven tell us more about these beings."

Raven rolled her eyes and began to explain. While Raven and the other Titans were having their chat, Robin studied the ghost. _He sure does look like Mack, except for the hair and eyes._ The Boy Wonder thought to himself.

He walked over and sat next to the ghost. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" Adam already knew that.

"Not telling."

"Then my lips are sealed."

"Adam?"

Adam almost choked on his soda that he ordered. "Who?"

"Is your name Adam Mack?"

Adam had to think quick. "No. Who's Adam Mack? I don't know a Mack! I only know, uh, a Maco. Yes! Maco! My friend... Justin Maco!" Well, there goes the identity.

Robin's breath caught in his throat. It was Adam Mack, and that meant that Cassandra Cain was somewhere nearby. Time to see where that girl was he was talking about earlier. "Where's Cass?" He whispered so the still chatting Titans couldn't hear them.

"Dammit, you got us. She's in that alley over there." He jerked his head in the direction his girlfriend was in. Adam smirked as he watched the two make eye contact. Ghosts have really good vision... if they focus. "You know shorty, she _really_ wants to run over here and hug you to death."

Before the Boy Wonder could reply, Beast Boy groaned, causing them both to turn their heads to see what was happening. "The pizza's too cold now! Great!"

Adam chuckled, but stopped as Robin elbowed him in the ribs. "Come on, Titans. Let's go home." The Titans agreed as they all started to depart. Adam noticed the small emphasis the Boy Wonder put on the word 'home', and the glare he was given by Robin.

 **Teen Titans**

After they got back, Beast Boy and Cyborg ran to the sofa and turned on the video game console. Raven went to make some tea while Starfire flew to her room to play with Silkie. As soon as he stepped foot into the Tower, Robin immediately went to his bedroom and locked the door.

The hero sat at his desk, fingers flying over the keyboard and typing in various things. Before he could continue, a hand covered his mouth. He froze and tensed up instantly, thinking who was there and what was going to happen next.

"Relax," A voice filled with sorrow, happiness, and comfort said, "it's just me."

His eyes widended. It was Cassandra Cain, his older sister. The hand was removed and he slowly stood up, turning around at the same pace. The Boy Wonder looked up and saw her face for the first time since seven months ago, or eight. He doesn't know anymore since all he sees is her, even with the faint light of the computer. He couldn't talk, just stare, and he soon found himself in a hug. Adam was right indeed.

Robin found his face in the crook of Cassandra's neck, having been lifted of the ground about one foot. Cassandra was shorter than Cyborg by about a few inches, and Cyborg was more than six feet tall. For what seemed like hours but only just minutes, Robin felt his feet touch the ground. He looked up to see brown eyes in the dark.

"What were you thinking!? Leaving without a trace, and quitting school! You were only 12 when you left! What if the Joker had you? What if Deathstroke? Terry didn't mean it, okay! He was just being the protective, asshole he was!" Cassandra yelled at her brother.

Footsteps alarmed them both as the Titans came running down the hall. The rooms weren't soundproof in case someone tried to kidnap the Titans while they were sleeping, but it doesn't mean that the Titans could understand what was being said.

Cassandra's, or Blackbat's, instincts kicked into action, and they were telling her 'leave, now'. She slipped her sunglasses back on, grabbed her brother, and thrown an explosive ball at the window. She jumped out the window holding her protesting brother tightly as she used her grappling hook on the Tower. Four windows down, she stood on a small ledge that appeared between each window. Cassandra went down from there as if coming down from rock climbing, and once at the bottom she hid at the side of the Tower so when they looked over, they wouldn't see them.

All the while she was holding her brother, hand over his mouth to keep him of shouting to the Titans.

 **With Adam**

After he finished his meal, Adam went back to the alley.

She disobeyed. She followed the Titans. She went to the Tower. And she won't be getting ice cream.

Adam leaned against the alley wall and sighed. Sometimes, his girlfriend caused him a lot of trouble. He started to head towards the Tower.

 **Teen Titans (minus Robin)**

A girl's voice shouting urged them to run to Robin's room. When they knocked down the door, they found the glass pane broken and glass shattered _everywhere_. Cyborg was wondering how the glass was even broken since it was thick, but Robin's kidnapper obviously had some powerful weapons with them if they could get through the glass.

"Raven, can you sense him nearby?" Cyborg asked his friend.

She closed her eyes to concentrate. A few seconds passed before she opened them and nodded. "Yes, there are other souls other than ours. They are still on the island, and inside the Tower trying to use the underground route."

"Skilled hacker then. Let's take a short cut!" Cyborg jumped out the window with the Titans following. Before the half-metal man hit the ground to cause a crater, Starfire caught him and set him down. When the Tower's main door opened, they rushed in, ran and flew down the corridor before coming to the garage. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy flew while Cyborg drove his T-Car, heading down the underground route.

 **Cassandra and Robin**

Cassandra took the R-Cycle. She was a skilled hacker. Robin was in front of her, but she was driving while being hunched over her little brother. She didn't want him trying to jump off the back of the high-tech motorcycle and joining up with the Titans again. Yes, her family was crazy enough to jump off a speeding motorcycle if they were ever kidnapped.

She drove into an alley, got off the bike, threw Robin over her shoulder, and climbed up the fire escape to get onto the rooftops. It was about 2:00 in the afternoon, judging by the sun. Her sunglasses enabled her to look at the sun, but not for long or else she'll be blinded. She finally placed her brother on his own feet and he glared at the 21-year-old.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Robin asked, trying to stay calm. He wanted to escape the girl but Cass was his sister, and older sister at that. She had been adopted into the same family at 11, but was trained by assassin David Cain. She ran away from her father at 7 after killing a businessman, and lived homeless for four years, beating herself up and training herself at the same time.

Cassandra put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "To bring you home. We finally found you, and we want you home again. We don't want to lose another family member."

 _She's talking about Jason._ "Blackbat, I have a new home and family. Those people are not my family now."

"But it's Dick Grayson's family. I told you, Terry was overreacting. He didn't mean it." Robin grit his teeth at hearing his name.

"I haven't been Richard in seven months, and I won't be him anytime soon." They both could see the Titans coming down the street.

"Then I'll use force." Blackbat jumped back and thew a small ball on the ground which exploded on impact.

It happened so quick that Robin didn't even have time to register what happened. He was just taking a breath when the gas from the small bomb released. Cassandra was able to intuitively read body language. She was mute until she went to Lady Shiva at age 11, who taught her how to speak. Cassandra was adopted after she made the deal to trian with Lady Shiva for one year.

Blackbat grabbed Robin's unconscious form when the gas cleared, and threw him over her shoulder. Just as she started to run, the Titans appeared on the rooftop the brother and sister were talking on.

"Hey, stop!" Cyborg shouted as he shot his Sonic Cannon at the mysterious girl. Being Blackbat, master at martial arts, she easily dodged and kept running.

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven were still in the air and were right above Robin and his kidnapper. Starfire shot her starbolts, but again Blackbat dodged. Raven attempted to chant and trap the mysterious girl, but Blackbat read up on her and threw a device that expanded and trapped Raven in a metal ring, disabling her powers thus making her fall. Beast Boy flew down to catch her.

"BB, try and get Raven out of that while Star and I try to catch up on this guy!" Cyborg shouted as he ran passed.

"Wait, what? I don't know how to though!" Cyborg ignored him and kept running. Beast Boy shrugged and transformed into a gorilla, but the device only electrified him and Raven a little. It also made Beast Boy transform back and have the device extend to hook around him. "Dude! Really?" He complained. Raven rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Starfire was still shooting her starbolts and Cyborg was now shooting missiles. Blackbat stopped at the edge of a building when she couldn't run across the rooftops or jump down without using her grappling hook. She wasn't in her Blackbat uniform, so it would be a little hard for her to convince them that she was Robin's sister. One thing came to her mind though.

 _I will use threats._

She took Robin down from her shoulder and placed him in front of her, still grabbing him but letting his head hang. She turned around to see Starfire and Cyborg about thirty feet away from her, standing near the other side of the tall building. Blackbat took out a small knife that she always kept and placed it near Robin's neck. Of course, she would never slice her brother's neck, but she couldn't just say 'I am Robin's sister, and I am kidnapping him.'

"Take one more step or attack, and I'll slice his throat!" She shouted her fake warning. She smirked as she saw their faces, and their faces read, Robin's-kidnapper-is-a-girl-and-not-a-boy? _A lot of people think girls can't hack, flip, and run this fast, huh?_

"Who are you?" Starfire shouted. Her eyes were already glowing green, and same with her hands.

She wasn't Cassandra or Blackbat right now, just a girl with a knife to a boy's throat. "None of your business! You do not want to get involved in this, Titans! So just stay back!" She brought the knife closer to Robin's neck, signaling another fake warning.

"Hey, look! We don't want any trouble! Just return our leader–"

A small ball was was thrown onto the ground, and like the ball Blackbat threw, gas erupted from it on impact, but it wasn't knockout gas, it was just smoke. A figure swooped and took Robin from Cassandra's arms. When the smoke cleared, which was quick, Robin, the figure, and the girl was no where to be seen.

 **Author Notes**

 **Okay, I checked over this chapter, but only one time. I tried to make the sentences more professional and not more kid like.**

 **Example.**

 _ **"Who are you?" Starfire shouted.**_

 _ **"None of your business!" Cassandra replied.**_

 _ **Suddenly, a smoke bomb was thrown on the ground. A figure swooped in and took Robin. When the smoke cleared, only Starfire and Cyborg were on the building.**_

 **What is wrong with the little story above? One, how did they know it was a smoke bomb when it was thrown? On impact, it exploded causing gas to escape it. It could've been a knockout. Two, the sentences are too short. Three, the words after the speeches need more words. And that is how you could tell that above, the little A/N example story, is not a good fanfiction.**


	3. Introductions

**School starts soon... one month or so... yeah... dammit.**

 **Okay, enough about school problems.**

 **A/N: Also, anyone out there that watches Danny Phantom? A lot of you might be thinking Adam looks like Danny Phantom, but guess what, I created this guy before I even knew of the show. So they stole my design, even though I never announced Adam Mack to everybody yet...**

 **VERY IMPORTANT**

 **Chapter Notice: Hey, I spell honor/honour the American way! Honor, so, okay? Sorry if OCCness... Another thing. Grey/Gray... Anyone wonder about that? Well, thank you internet. Gray is more common in American English, and grey is more common in other main varieties of English, so the grey in the first chapter is the same color... I will use g-r-a-y from now on... K?**

 **Chapter Warning: More cursing, so if you are not used to it, brace yourselves kids.**

 **Chapter 3: Introductions**

Robin stirred and slowly opened his eyes finding himself in an apartment, lying on the couch. He sat up and scanned his surroundings, instantly recognizing where he was. There was a small living room, a small wooden table with two matching chairs, a door obviously, a kitchen, and a hallway that lead to a bathroom and two bedrooms. The floor and ceiling were made of dark oak, and the walls were white. There was a medium sized window, letting in sunlight to light the room.

"Finally, you're awake. Been knocked out for two hours ever since I rescued you." The Boy Wonder quickly turned his head, and saw Red X without his mask leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Thanks for saving me from Cass, Jay." Robin stood up and walked over to his older brother. "I thought I would have to face _them_ again."

The 15-year-old smiled at his little brother. "Remember, we made a deal to stick together if they ever found us, well, if they ever found you since they still think I'm dead." The anithero walked down the hall to the empty bedroom with Robin following.

"Their reaction would be the same as mine, Jason." The 13-year-old watched Jason put on a red domino mask before putting on the Red X mask.

"Your reaction was priceless, kid." The voice synthesizer changed Jason's voice so easily it doesn't even sound like him one bit. "Their reactions would definitely be different. So, we _are_ going to visit your team now, right?"

 **With Adam**

Adam already searched the Tower, going intangible an flying to every single room. Yes, he already learned the tricks to being a ghost. "Where the hell did everyone go?" He muttered as he ran down the siewalk in the city. Suddenly, he was pulled into an alley and found himself staring down at a face with sunglasses.

"Tim?" The ghost's eyes widened in suprise. "Great, now three of your species are roaming the city."

"Species? Is my family that crazy?" The 16-year-old was dressed in black pants, a black hoodie over a brown t-shirt, and black trainers with red lines and laces. He also had lead-lined sunglasses like Cassandra. He had raven-black hair that just reached his eyes, and under the sunglasses, he had ice colored eyes.

Adam smirked. "Yes, your species aren't normal. Luckily, I am dating Cassandra so I could make her normal. Also, need more black clothes?"

Ingnoring the you-have-too-much-black-on comment, Tim put a hand on the ghost's shoulder and put on a fake British accent. "It is already too late, Adam. She's never going to be normal again, and neither will the rest of my family. Now, shall we head to the giant T-shaped building? The Titans live there, yes?"

"Stop with the British accent, and I was just there." Cassandra's boyfriend pointed his thumb in the direction of the Tower.

"Well, I was walking, and I saw the Titans heading back."

"Are you–" Tim slapped a hand over the ghost's mouth.

"Someone's here." He whispered.

 **Teen Titans**

Robin punched in the security code to the Tower, then another code, and another. "Thanks to you, we needed to update the system and the codes."

"Hmm, a tiny bit more of a challenge maybe. I haven't had a challenge in a while..."

Robin rolled his eyes. "That's because we could hack into the Pentagon in under five minutes, X. Let's hurry up before Adam and Cass get here."

Red X groaned. "Should of seen that. Adam follows Cass everywhere she goes..."

The Titan and the anithero made it to the main room five minutes later. The Tower might be huge, but there were many, many elevators. "Be prepared, X. They might yell, scream, and flip tables."

Red X inhaled deeply. "I'll be honored to have such an audience scream my name then, kid." And the door to the main room opened.

The Titans turned their heads to look at the two, mostly ignoring Red X though. Starfire squealed and flew to hug Robin, almost crushing his ribs. The other Titans gathered around and started asking questions about what happened, except Raven. Cyborg was the first to notice X's presence.

"Hey, man, why is Red X here? I thought he was a villain!" The half machine yelled.

"Red X? Is he the one who took you away from your kidnapper, Robin?" The Tamaranean asked her leader while looking at Red.

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Why is he here?"

"Guys, Red X saved me from the kidnapper, and we struck a deal. He has a grudge against my kidnapper, so he'll team up with us to take her down since she's highly skilled." Robin explained to the Titans.

"Aren't you forgetting something kid?" Red X smirked behind his mask. He knew Robin could sense the smirk.

"One moment, Titans." Robin pulled X out into the hallway and walked down a little. Beast Boy does have good hearing. "I'm not going to tell them you're my brother." The Boy Wonder lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. Beast Boy _does_ have good hearing, and he might've changed into a dog by Cyborg's order to easedrop.

"Why not?" Red X lowered his voice too. He crossed his arms and sighed. "They'll find out soon."

"If they find out Red X is my brother, then Beast Boy will utterly talk and ask many questions, saying how cool it is when there's another bat in Jump."

"Technically, there are three bats in the city. You, Cass, and me."

"I know! Now do you understand why we can't tell them you're my brother and a bat?"

"It'll die down eventually, kid."

Robin sighed. "Fine, but he's going to be bugging you." They opened the door and Beast Boy stumbled forward as a dog. "Knew it."

The changeling transformed back and looked at his leader sheepishly. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't hear anything..."

The Titan leader nodded and turned to X to give him a small, evil smile. "X has something to tell you, Titans." He stepped back and watched the Titans look at Red X curiously, excpet for Raven. Although, she was looking at X, just not showing her curiousity.

Red X pulled off his mask to reveal dark auburn hair with a small white patch in it and a red domino mask. "'Sup, kids. I'm Robin's older brother, and before any of you ask, yes, I am a bat."

"Why should we believe you?" Cyborg leaned down and narrowed his eyes at the thief. Their faces were only six inches apart.

"Then ask Robin." Immediately, the Titans were looking at Robin.

"He is, so treat him nicely now." Robin said before he walked away and plopped himself onto the couch. The other Titans were now asking Red X many questions, mostly Beast Boy. He did warn Jason, didn't he?

 **Adam and Tim**

The two were back-to-back, ready to attack the person, or thing, that was spying on them. It was almost eight o'clock at night, judging by Tim's watch and the darkness that started to consume the light in the sky. Cars drove by, lighting the alleyway for a brief moment. The headlights of one car lit the alley, and a tall figure could be seen. Adam nearly had a heart attack.

"Sompel... he's here?" The ghost stood up from his defense position, along with Tim.

"Wait, you mean Robert Sompel?" Tim asked as he stared at the spot where the figure was seen. "Are you sure?"

"It's him, but he's not here anymore. That pedophile is now roaming the city." Adam hissed through his teeth. Robert Sompel is a Mexican man that was born a ghost, and he is the one who turned Adam into a ghost. Sompel killed his and Adam's family without regret. He's also a pedophile... which is disturbing. "I-I have to stop him, alone."

Tim shook his head. "No, you don't."

"Cassandra was almost turned into a ghost like me! He killed my parents and aunt... He needs to pay." Tim clenched his fists.

"Your acting like Damian... Look, Adam, revenge might feel good, but it's not right."

"I don't give a damn! I'm a ghost, and not a hero."

"Let's put this aside for now and focus on finding Cass and the Titans."

 **Teen Titans and Red X**

"What would you name your dog if you had one?" Beast Boy asked, changing into a dog afterwards.

"Um... Bullet." Red X answered, giving Beast Boy a questioning look to why he would ask that.

Ignoring the look, Beast Boy asked another question after he transformed back, and Red X replied. Cyborg was standing nearby looking at Red X to see if he would try anything to hurt his teammates, and Raven went back to reading one of her books. Starfire and Beast Boy still wanted questions to be answered.

"May we call you anything else than Red X?" Starfire asked, smiling as she did so.

Red X nodded. "Yes, Red Hood."

"Do you like the color red or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Favorite, as I said ten minutes ago. Also, Red X was already the name of the suit. Now, please stop talking so I can talk to my dear little brother." Red X quickly walked over to Robin and sat next to him on the couch. "Your green friend and the cutie can not stop talking!" He whispered so the two wouldn't get insulted. Although, Jason Todd did like to insult people, he just needed the four to like him.

"I told you so." Robin replied back with a smirk as he watched a show on television.

Two minutes later, everyone was quiet and doing their own thing. That is until the door to the main room opened to reveal two boys. "Oh shit..." Red X whispered to Robin. The four clueless Titans got into an attacking position at once.

"Hey, it's that guy from the pizza place Raven talked to!" Beast Boy shouted. "Uh, why are you here?"

Cyborg looked really angry, and suprised. "And how'd you get in?"

"Who is that with you?" Starfire was beside Cyborg, who was next to Beast Boy. "Is he a friend?"

Raven was standing by Beast Boy. "We never finished our conversation about that girl."

"Titans, stand down." Robin ordered, and they gave him confusing looks. "He won't attack us."

Cyborg's Sonic Cannon was still up. "How do you know they won't? Do you know them?"

"No, but Red X does and they both also hold a grudge against my kidnapper."

Tim was staring at Red X, but was keeping his shocked state hidden from others, except his brothers. _Is that... No... Jason?_ He thought.

Cyborg put down his Sonic Cannon. "How many people know this girl while we just met her?" He muttered to himself.

Adam bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Robin's kidnapper was a girl and it happened recently... His girlfriend kidnapped her little brother. Tim, however, didn't know Cassandra dropped by to pay Robin a visit, so he just thought it was either a villain or a fangirl.

"We will have a meeting tomorrow about the kidnapper." Robin said as he stood in the middle of the Titans and the two boys with Red X by his side. "The three will sleep here in the guest rooms. I'll make sure they won't steal anything, but that means I can't do patrol. Can somebody's team do extra hours?"

"Raven and I will." Cyborg said after he got the nod from Raven.

"Okay. You three, follow me." The three followed Robin out and into the corridor while the Titans went back to their activities.

When the four boys got to Robin's room, Tim glared at Robin and Jason. "Explain, now."

 **Arthor Notes**

 **I know I should check over but I just don't want to... sorry if mistakes. That should become my catchphrase... no... Signing off? Nevermind, I got it! Nope...**

 **Sorry if Mistakes and if it is shorter than usual... My computer doesn't tell me how many words...**


	4. Explanations

_**Attention Readers**_ **: I want to say I hate fashion and girly stuff so I stick to the street clothes. I do not know names of clothes... I look it up... so if I get it wrong... blame the internet. It's not tellin' me what I want to know...**

 _ **Gray unzipped zip up hoodie**_ **\- appears in this chapter. Understand it please? If you don't, read this - A regular hoodie has no zipper. A zip up hoodie has a zipper. An unzipped zip up hoodie is just not zipped. Okay?**

 _ **Warning**_ **: Sexual Harassment mentioned.** _ **MENTIONED ONLY!**_

 **For readers that read the chapter with a little of Cass's past in it, I changed it so she was** _ **adopted at 11**_ **and lived homeless for** _ **four**_ **years. K? It** _ **used**_ **to be she was adopted at 17 and lived homeless for ten years.**

 **Chapter 4: Explanations**

Richard Grayson and Jason Todd glanced at each other before looking back at Tim. Robin refused to look at Tim, while Jason smirked at him. "Well, I guess I'll go first. You see, Timmy, I came back to life–"

"How?" Timothy Drake narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

"Getting to that. Ra's and the Lazarus Pits. After I found out Batman died, but didn't avenge my death, I became Hush for about three months until I heard of Red X in Jump City. I knew baby bird here was missing, and went to see if this Red X guy was him since the description matched, you know lithe and small, and he was. Shortly after, the whole... Slade thing happened, but while the Slade thing happened, which I didn't know of, I stole the Red X suit. Robin found out I was X soon after." Jason finished his explanation and exhaled. He might've left out a few details.

"...Jason, why didn't you tell us you were alive?" Tim asked in a gentle voice.

"I was mad that Bats didn't avenge my death." Jason grit his teeth. "I thought Bruce cared, but he didn't avenge me."

During the explanation, Adam and Richard stood off to the side watched the two. After a moment of Tim explaining what happened while Jason was gone, Jason's eyes softened and he looked guilty for getting mad at Bruce. The two brothers hugged even though Jason wasn't much of a touchy-feely guy.

"Now you," Tim turned to the youngest of the four, "are in so much trouble."

After Tim yelling at Richard, Richard explaining that he was kidnapped by Cassandra, and the Slade thing, the three brothers made up and started to prepare for the night, but they weren't going to sleep.

Robin got changed into a black hoodie, similar to Tim's, and jeans tucked into black and white high tops. He got the gel out of his hair to hang in his baby blue eyes, which were covered by lead-lined sunglasses. Red X borrowed some of Richard's clothes, which were a little small but still fit him. The anithero put on a plain blue t-shirt under a gray unzipped zip up hoodie. He wore dark brown pants and blue sneakers, and of course, lead-lined sunglasses covering his dark green eyes. His auburn hair with a white streak was disheveled like Richard's hair.

The four boys were night owls, so they went out to enjoy the night. And search for Cassandra of course.

 **With Cassandra**

Cassandra was pissed. Someone kidnapped Robin, well, someone else, while she was holding him with a knife to his throat. Right now, she was walking down the sidewalk, senses on alert if anyone were to attack her. She wasn't only pissed about someone else kidnapping Robin, but the other kidnapper managed to catch her off guard and steal the boy. Also, she didn't know where Adam was, so she was pissed about that too.

She didn't bother to check the Tower since she knew this new kidnapper wouldn't take Robin there. Blackbat knows that there were only five Titans, unless the Titans decided to get some help. But they seemed confused after Robin and the figure disappeared, so Cass was guessing they didn't have a connection. She was standing on the window under from where she was with Robin before he was taken. The two Titans didn't even bother to look there, which sort of disappointed Cassandra. They need training.

Two people in dark clothing were walking towards her. Cassandra stopped before she entered the circle of light coming from the streetlight above them. The two stopped on the other side of the light.

"Nightmare, correct?" The one closest to the road asked.

"Yes." Nightmare replied. She recognized them from this morning when she was in Club Vanish with Adam. The one more closer to the building was See-More, and the other was Brother Blood it looked like. "So... what do you two want?"

"I'm Brother Blood and that's See-More. You and Adam Mack are new in town. That means you don't realize–"

"Shut up, weaklings." Cassandra did need to play a villain. "I'm only here for one purpose, and it doesn't include you."

"Don't call us weak." See-More growled out as he clenched a fist.

Brother Blood narrowed his eyes. "We're not here for a fight. A warning more like. The Teen Titans aren't easy to beat if your goal is to defeat them."

Nightmare smirked. "You don't even know my plans, and you don't know me. You see, I've beaten the Titans one time in Central City four months ago, but I easily vanished from sight and the news never got around. I'm here with Adam to fight them again for a refresher."

The two men snorted. "No one has ever won against the Titans, except Slade but he doesn't work with others, and he disappeared a while ago."

"Isn't the H.I.V.E. Five supposed to be locked up?" Nightmare asked, ignoring Blood's last statement.

"Broke out earlier today. Five hours after the Titans locked us up." See-More said, and he grinned. "Jail in Jump City is easy to break out of."

Shadows moved around them, but only Nightmare seemed to notice. "Someone is here and listening to our chat." She said before she got out the her hidden knife.

"Relax, Nightmare, it's only us." Adam said behind Nightmare.

Nightmare stepped back into the light of the streetlight with Adam, Tim, Jason, and Richard following. The four bats, and Adam, were now in the light with two villains watching them. Cassandra widened her eyes when she saw Jason, wanting to run over and hug him and ask how he's alive, but she assumed Tim already done that when he found out.

"So, who are the other three?" See-More asked with a look of confusion.

"They're part of my team. Remember when I said I've taken down the Titans before? Well, my team and I did." Nightmare turned back to the villains, seeing confusion and suprise on all of their faces. "Don't say that we didn't, Brother Blood. Just ask the Titans yourselves."

Brother Blood smirked. "I like your enthusiasm, and your story is believing. Does your team have a name?"

Adam sighed. "Never really chosen one..."

Brother Blood nodded. "How would you five like to join the H.I.V.E Academy? If your story about defeating the Titans is true, then you'd be a big help if you join the H.I.V.E. Five team, which doesn't have Five students in it but they still haven't decided on a better name."

16-year-old Tim spoke up. "We have trust issues, and we like to work alone."

"I never got your names."

"Well, I'm Lucas." Tim said, keeping his real name a secret. "That's Peter," he pointed to Jason, "and that's Ethan." He pointed to Richard. "Nightmare goes undercover a lot, so she uses that name instead her real name Rebecca."

"Rebecca, time's running out." Jason tapped his wrist.

"Please reconsider your answer." Brother Blood said as the mysterious team turned away.

Once the five were far enough so the two villains couldn't see them, they made their way onto the roof and started to yell quietly at each other. Cassandra was shouting quietly at Jason and asking him why he's alive, Tim was explaining why Jason was alive, Adam was yelling at Cassandra asking why she left the alley, Jason was shouting at Tim telling him its his story to tell, and Richard was standing off to the side, waiting for his older siblings, and Adam, to finish yelling quietly at each other. The joys of being the youngest. Five, or ten, minutes later, the five understood almost everything that was happening.

"Kidnapping him? Really Blackbat?" Tim, otherwise known as Redbird, asked, a little amused.

"I had to use force, and don't follow me again." Blackbat walked over to the ledge and stared off into the city. "This place is nothing like Gotham at all... For one, there's more action in Gotham."

Robin walked over next to her and stared off into the city. "I know. That's one of the reasons why I like it here, and one of the reasons I regret leaving.

"Then why'd you come here in the first place, Robin? Dropping out of school... We had to make up a story of how we sent you to a private school to feed to the public." Blackbat sighed.

"I've already told you. Nightwing threatened to take Robin away from me, so I left. My family was murdered, next my new brother, then my new dad," Robin snorted, "and you wonder why tried to commit suicide."

Jason's eyes widened and concern crossed his face. "You tried to commit suicide after Bruce and I died?" His little brother tried to commit suicide because of his mistake.

Blackbat and Redbird glanced at each other. "He cut himself. We found him with a knife in his hand, lying still against the bathtub. I could remember it perfectly." Redbird said, staring at Robin.

Trying to change the subject, Robin whipped his body around and walked off into the other direction. "Come on! It's almost midnight! Let's get back to the tower and–"

"No!" Adam shouted and threw his hands up.

"I forgot you were here for a second." Red Hood smirked at the ghost.

Adam glared at him a bit before speaking again. "I thought you people were bats that stay up at night! Let's roam around and have fun because I did not come here to sing with Cass then lose her and end up finding out a freaking pedophile is in the city! Also, I didn't come here just to chase Robin around and go to sleep at midnight. That's too early! So I want to go around the city and have fun." The ghost took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"Sing?" Robin asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Pedophile?" Red Hood asked, copying Robin's action.

Redbird wanted to laugh at their questioning looks, but the pedophile situation was serious. Robert Sompel was Mexican, and he murdered for his own pleasure. He takes the dead bodies of children and touches their bodies sexually, which is really wrong if you thought that it was right. Adam Mack could've been murdered, but Sompel wanted an alive child, but as a ghost, so he used his ghost powers on his knife when he struck 15-year-old Adam in the heart with it. Before Sompel could grab him, Adam ran.

"Don't tell me it's Robert Sompel, Adam." Cassanra furrowed her brow as she put a hand on Adam's shoulder.

The ghost nodded his head. "He's in the city, and I'm worried for families and your little brothers, Cass."

"We'll get him, so don't worry. Right now, we could go around and have fun." Cassandra smiled up at her boyfriend, and he smiled back. "Alright! Why don't we go to Club Vanish?" She grinned, her voice sounding happy again.

"Club Vanish?" Redbird, Robin, Red Hood asked in usion.

"I thought you would know about it. It's underground in a villain trade market. Adam and I were there, studying the villains you face, but Steph wanted us to sing so we did."

"I go to the trade market, but I never heard of a club." Red Hood said.

"Kids are allowed in there," Cassandra said as she and Adam led the three boys to the club, "and you could study villains like we did, or you could sing like we did." The couple smiled evilly.

The three boys shook their heads. "Now listen, Blackbat, we know we have awesome voices, but we will never sing in public." Redbird stated.

Robin, Red Hood, and Redbird remember that night back at the manor. Having older siblings mean they can force you to do anything when you're in the Wayne family. The four bats, and Adam, were at one of the entrances to the underground trade market which was in the bad part of town in an old warehouse. The door was hidden behind crates and under wood. It was pretty well hidden. Once the wood was moved, there were wooden bulkhead doors with dust.

They entered.


	5. Codes

**Sorry if I won't be able to post a chapter or a new story for three to four months... It takes me about two to four days to post a new chapter since I have a lot of stuff going on lately. School's coming, a tryout, rec soccer, and if I pass the tryout travel soccer... so yeah.**

 _ **Reminder for Disclaimer**_ **:** __ **I still don't own Teen Titans and hopefully to you guys I never will since I'll mess it up and people will demand no more seasons...**

 **Chapter 5: Codes**

The long hallway had flickering lights which led Jason, Richard, and Tim to think they were in some horror movie. Pipes were sticking out of the walls, the ceiling had hanging wires, and some light bulbs were cracked. The hallway was long and narrow, but you could still walk side by side with two other people. Adam and Cassandra went down this path before so they ignored all of the safety hazzards.

"This was built as an escape route back in 1944 when World War II was still going on, but since the war never carried out to here, it was never needed and abandoned. This hallway was built with poor materials, that's why you see wires everywhere. There are many entrances to the trade market." Cassandra said as they neared a metal door with a code. The metal door looked new, unlike the hallway.

"How do you know about the trade markert and the escape route?" Tim asked as Adam put in the code, which was 27464625. Tim thought there would be a guard or something, but he guessed that the code was well known in the villain community.

The five walked through the metal door and into the trade market. The place was huge, like a factory without the machines. Criminals were walking around with prized items in their hands, stands and kiosks were set up for those who make a living out of selling and trading. The large room was filled with chatter.

"I have my ways."

They made their way to the other side of the large room where doors lined the wall, guarded by men. Cassandra and Adam passed all of them while the guards gave them glances. The five ended up at the last door where two men in navy blue tuxedos stood with hands folded in front of them and earpieces in their ears. Both guards were medium skinned, tall, balb, and at first glance you would think they were twins, but one was shorter than the other by a foot and had tattoos on his hands.

"Code?" The one with tattoos asked.

"There is no code." Cassandra stated, crossing her arms. "826474."

The taller one opened the door with a smirk. The three confused boys followed Adam and Cassandra to an open circular booth in the corner of the club. Cassandra sat at one end with Adam next to her, then Tim, next Richard, and finally Jason at the other end. "Tell us about your ways, please." Tim said before a waitress came over. She gave them menus only with drinks ranging from alcohol, soft drinks, and smoothies.

"Drinks or not?" Her outfit consisted of a black shirt with Club Vanish in neon purple on the front. She had on black tights with neon purple lines going down the side, and black combat boots. She was half bald with raven-black hair flowing down to her neck. Her eyes were violet, and her lips were purple. She had a name tag that had 'Susan' written on it.

"Three strawberry banana smoothies, one mango berry smoothie, and a sweetened iced tea. Make it quick." Cassandra ordered for them all. Susan nodded and took the menus before heading off. "The codes stand for something. When you enter through the metal door, the code is 27464625. On most phone dial pads, there are numbers and letters. You have to make out the word the code stands for while messing around with letters. 27464625 stands for criminal, and each number is on the same button as the letter it stands for. Get it?" She whispered so nearby villains won't acuse her of sharing information without permission.

"I knew the code, I just didn't know what it stood for." Jason said.

"The code to get in here was 826474, but before that you said there was no code. How come?" Richard asked a little confused.

Cassandra leaned back in her seat. "It's a test. If a criminal spills the word about the trade market, they say the code to get in and nothing else. They were instructed to do so. Once in the trade market, the hero would wonder around until they come across the doors. Communications are cut off, so the hero won't be able to tell anybody about this place. When the hero walks up to one to get inside out of curiousity, the guards ask for a code."

Cassandra stopped since the waitress was walking back over with their drinks on a tray. She placed them on the table before leaving without a word. Tim, Jason, and Richard took their drinks and sipped them, loving the taste. Alfred would make them strawberry banana smoothies once in a while. Cassandra just pulled her mango berry smoothie closer, not drinking it. Adam happily sipped his iced tea.

"Doesn't taste like Agent A's but good." Tim placed his smoothie on the table.

"The drinks got here fast." Jason also placed his drink on the table. A couple of villains glanced at them, but Jason glared at them causing them to look away. "The bad guys are getting suspicious of us. They're staring."

"I can't believe my, uh, friends and I haven't found this place before." Richard stated, his voice sounding happy. "Now we could come down here to check it out more often."

Adam held up his hands. "Don't shut it down though. I actually like the club."

"Plus, we could learn more about the villains and their plans if we keep it running." Tim smiled. "I hate to admit it, but the place is cool."

"If you're done talking about keeping this place open, I'll continue." Cassandra frowned, not liking the stares Jason was talking about. She lowered her voice more. "When the guards ask for a code, the hero would stutter and show signs of nervousness like lip biting or sudden twitching. The guard would used some sort of technique that erases minds and set the hero outside, away from the entrance. They would also set down an empty container saying 'Knock Out Gas' so the hero won't wonder how they were knocked out."

Jason sipped his drink again. "Lucky I never wanted to go into the guarded rooms, but I was asked."

"If the villain accidently says something about the doors, they are instructed to say one of the codes and the name. All criminals who know of the place were talked to about this. The criminals outside trading and buying are just criminals. Well known villains are given codes to the doors. Anyway, when the hero that knows one of the codes for the door, they try it. Each guarded room has two or more codes. Club Vanish only has two and they are 'There is no code' and the word vanish in numbers, which is 826474. For example, if a hero walks up to the Club Vanish door and says only one of the two codes, then the memory erase technique happens."

Tim grinned. "That's smart. The phone dial pad codes."

"I do remember Slade saying something about a secret market, but I never thought much of it." Richard said.

Jason growled and put down his drink. "I'm still going to kill the bastard for forcing you into becoming his apprentice."

Richard bit his lip. He never told them about the times Slade, or rather Deathstroke, tortured him and beat him everytime he failed or disobeyed orders. Deathstroke is cruel and a feared man. Slade hasn't shown his face ever since Robin was his apprentice two months ago. "Calm down Jay. You might smash the glass."

Jason took his hand off his glass and smiled. "So, are you going to tell the other bats that I'm alive and in Jump City with Dickie-Bird?"

Cassandra grinned. "I will, and you two will be coming home." At that, Richard and Jason frowned.

"I'm on a team of teenagers with hormones. I think they need a leader, Cass."

"And I need to be here to watch over the kid since he is only 13 and leading the team of hormonal teenagers that could destroy the world at any second."

Adam watched on with amusement as Jason and Richard tried to convince Cassandra to let them stay at Jump City.

"Cyborg can lead while you're gone! Wasn't he leader when you were Deathstroke's apprentice?"

"That was for a short time!"

"I still can't believe that apprentice thing went on for weeks without me knowing."

"Jason, you were dead, or supposed to be dead. You came in after I was Slade's apprentice."

"I'm older, so I could tell you two what to do."

"Would you three shut up already?"

The three arguing bats turned their heads to the fourth bat, Tim. He glared at each of them, but the three already knew the bat glare so they weren't affected, except Richard who winced slightly. He still hasn't learned to avoid the full power of the bat glare, and he still hasn't learned how to use the full power of the bat glare. After everybody settled down and drank their drinks in silence, George decided to pop up, AKA Plaid-Man.

"So, the weird ones have returned with friends." George gave his toothy smile.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Tim asked, clearly confused along with his younger brothers.

"Who am I? What? You didn't tell them about me? I'm hurt. I'm George, the stage operator, and Mr. Mack and Ms. Nightmare here were this morning's top voices." Plaid-Man grinned wider while he patted Cassandra on the shoulder. "You three newbies must be their friends."

Adam got an evil thought, so he stood up and scooted passed Cassandra to stand next to Plaid-Man. "They are, and George, I believe they would like to sing."

"What? No!" The three 'newbies' shouted, eyes widened beneath their sunglasses.

Cassandra stood up and leaned in close to Adam's ear. "Mack, if you haven't noticed, this place is crawling with villains and one of the 'newbies' happens to be the leader of the team that beat all of their asses. Don't you think they'll recognize his voice?" She whispered harshly and took a step back.

"Okay, I think we'll head out now." Tim said as he and his younger brothers scooted out from the booth and started to walk towards the door. "We need to get going anyway."

Adam and Cassandra started to follow them, but George caught Adam by the arm. "I still haven't gotten your friends' names."

The four bats stopped and Cassandra scowled. "Remember George, we don't like playing 20 Questions. We all don't."

Plaid-Man wasn't going to give up there. "They're just names." He shrugged, flashing another grin. "It wouldn't hurt."

Adam went intangible for a second so he could escape George's grip. The four bats and ghost ran for the door, not looking behind. They opened the door and shut it quickly, the guards giving them questioning looks to why they're running. They were mixed in with the crowd of people until they found the door they entered through. Moments later, they were outside the warehouse the door was in.

"I just wanted to have some fun." Adam complained as the five walked down the sidewalk. "We didn't even pay for the drinks which doesn't really bother me."

"Well, we didn't want to sing," Tim stated, Jason and Richard nodding in agreement, "but now all the villains in that club is going to be gossiping about us probably."

Before anyone else could speak, a ringing noise alerted the group that someone's phone was ringing. Cassandra took out her phone and answered. A moment passed before Cassandra spoke. "Jump City... Yes... He's going to be mad... Okay, bye."

"Who was that?" Adam looked down at his girlfriend.

"Terry."

 **Teen Titans**

Raven and Cyborg were wondering around town. They've been out since eleven, which was three hours ago. Patrol would start at nine o'clock at night, and two Titans would go out on patrol for two hours. Each night, the teams would mix up, but Robin insists he goes out alone and last. Since the Boy Wonder was at the Tower, Raven and Cyborg had to do two extra hours.

"How does he do it? Man, I'm so tired." Cyborg stated as he and Raven stood on a random building.

"It's Robin."

The half machine smirked. "No explanations since he's Robin, the Owl Wonder."

Raven rolled her eyes and looked at the streets. Her communicator started to beep and she flipped it open to see Starfire and a half-sleeping Beast Boy.

"Friends! I cannot find Robin or our three guests!" Starfire exclaimed as Beast Boy fell to the ground in the background.

"Did you go into his room?" Cyborg stood beside Raven.

Starfire nodded. "I have knocked but there was no answer, but he always answers if not asleep. I entered to find his room empty, and his uniform was hung up. I went to all the guests rooms to see if any of our guests were here, but they were gone too! I fear that the guests have taken Robin!"

"Calm down Starfire. We'll find him." Raven said to her before shutting the device and putting it back. "Let's move."

Meanwhile on the street right below the building, Robin walked with his adoptive family and Adam.


	6. Encounter

**Turns out I did not make the tryout... I'm not mad or disappointed or sad or angry. It was my first tryout anyway... So, anyway, let's get off of the subject of my life.**

 **A/N: This is not a songfic.**

 **I have more time for fanfiction now at least!**

 **Chapter 6: Encounter**

Cassandra had a small look of guilt on her face. Jason and Richard walked ten feet ahead of them, not speaking. Although Terry still didn't know Jason was alive, he was aware that Richard, Tim, and Cass were in Jump City. Tim walked inbetween, feeling a lot of tension in the air. Adam was the only one not caring about Terry coming to Jump City. He was just sad that they had to leave the club.

"We're going back to the Tower." Richard stated as they neared the underwater route for the garage.

"Yeah, it's not like Terry would find us at the giant 'T' which stands for Titans or anything like that. He'll never find us there."

"I'm not trying to hide from him, Tim." The five were now at garage entrance, opening the automatic doors with a code.

"I've had enough of fucking codes..."

"That's five dollars for the swear jar, Jason."

"Shut up, Cass!"

By the time they got to the hallway with the bedrooms, Starfire and Beast Boy heard the bickering of the group. As the two Titans looked around the hallway corner, they saw Red X yelling at... Robin's kidnapper?

Immediately, Starfire flew foward, shooting her starbolts. Blackbat easily dodged, and in a few seconds, she had the Tamaran princess handcuffed and pinned against the wall. The bat was fully aware of Tamaraneans' strengths and abilities, so Blackbat had created a serum for her, and all the other meta-Titans in case they got out of control or they attempted to attack anybody out of emotions. The syringe was injected into Starfire's arm, her power fading and her strength lowered to the same of a human.

The 16-year-old girl growled and snarled. "Robin! Your kidnapper–"

"Is not going to hurt me, you, or Beast Boy." The leader of the Titans glared at Blackbat, which did not affect her, but she let the Tamarnean go and unlocked the handcuffs as she did. "Do not attack her. Her name is Nightmare, and this is all just one big misunderstanding."

Beast Boy finished his call with the other two Titans as he rushed over, now awake. "Dude, now that I get a good look at her... She's hot." Hearing this, Blackbat punched him.

"I'm too old for you."

The changeling's still had a smile on his face. "Never stopped me before."

"Friend Robin, what of Red X and the other two grudge holders?" Starfire asked, looking at said three as they stared back. "Do we let them go?"

"No, we shall be staying here until _he_ arrives." Blackbat stood firmly, glaring at Jason who tried to back away slowly, but was caught by the arm by Tim. Her gaze turned to Starfire. "That serum I injected into your body will wear off in one hour."

"Who gave you the right to tell everybody what to do? Why are Red X and Robin not wearing thier suits? And why is everybody wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night?"

"We'll tell you once Cyborg and Raven get back." Robin stated, walking off to the main room with the others following him.

 **Cyborg and Raven**

Raven shut the communicator, turning to Cyborg who heard Beast Boy's chat with Raven. "Robin's kidnapper is at the Tower. We need to go before she can cause trouble. I'll teleport us." Cyborg nodded and stood by Raven, waiting for her to teleport them. He waited... and waited... and waited... The 19-year-old glanced down to look at the empath, curious to know why her powers weren't working.

"Raven?" He asked, his voice sounding unsure.

The 15-year-old opened her eyes having closed them when she was going to teleport them. "My powers are being limited, but not they're not gone entirely." She glanced around, looking for the person or object doing this. "I can still sense others... Another soul is nearby... right next to..." the empath's eyes widened as she turned around, coming face to face with a tall figure.

 **Teen Titans**

"Where are they at? It's been 15 minutes!" Beast Boy groaned as he flopped onto the couch, growing more bored. "The longer they take the shorter my sleep time will be!"

Tim shook his head and sighed. They should've been back by now, unless they were stuck in traffic somehow or they've run into trouble. Tim checked his watch, the time showing 2:18 AM, making it six months and two hours since the Titans were formed in March. The bat was informed of the Titans by Cassandra when she had heard the news of the team leaking into town, which took quite a while for some reason.

Adam kept looking out the window, his ghost senses telling him another ghost was near. The only ghosts so far that he is aware of in the world are him and Sompel, but Sompel could've turned another innocent soul into a ghost again. "The green one is right. Your teammates should've been here by now." He grumbled, the uneasy image of Sompel luring Raven and Cyborg to his hideout to do sickening things to them.

"Please, call me Beast Boy, not green one!" The changeling proclaimed proudly as he stood at his full height, happy that he had a growth spurt. Beast Boy was about the same height of Raven, and that makes Robin the smallest one on the team.

"We're going to go look for them." The Boy Wonder finally stated, heading to the door with the other three bats and Starfire. "Beast Boy and ghost-boy will stay here."

"Call me Adam, not ghost-boy, since I'm an offical adult. You guys didn't even know my name until now."

Everyone nodded, Starfire and Beast Boy glad to have finally learned the ghost's name. The Tamaranean flew in front of Tim with a warm smile. "What shall we call you since we have never learned of your alias?"

"Lucas or Redbird." Tim answered in a monotone voice.

"What's with the color red these days?!"

"It's the color of blood, that's why people like it so much!"

"Yeah well, red is– Wait, who said that?"

Adam growled as his eyes met with the person who murdered his family and changed his brother into a bloodsucking freak. Next to the tall man who wore a tuxedo with no tie, were Raven and Cyborg, who everyone hoped to be only unconcious and not dead. "You bastard." The words were filled with venom as Adam charged forward, trying to punch the other ghost, but Sompel dodged with a speed rivaling the Flash.

"You know how you've been searching for me? Well, truth is, I've been following you and your lover, Blackbat." The ghost gestured to Cassandra, who was in a fighting stance in front of the Titans and Tim.

The younger ghost growled. "Leave other people out of this."

A smirk crossed Sompel's face as he saw the glares he got from everyone in the room, except from the unmoving bodies of the unconcious Titans. "I'll be heading south. Follow me if you want to save children's lives." The man brought his hand up to slide it through his black hair, which flows to his shoulders.

Adam snorted. "That's a no-brainer."

The older ghost turned and looked at everyone else in the room. "Don't bother thinking too much about why I returned your teammates to you. Run the body scans on them if you wish, but I never touched them. I just came to get Adam on the right track in chasing me. Well, adiós murciélagos y el Titán!" The ghost went intangible, falling through the floor. Adam had the idea of attacking him while he was talking, but that would be a useless move knowing that Sompel could have grabbed him, even if intangible, and taking him captive, using him for sexual pleasure, which was the older ghost's original plan.

Blackbat relaxed, knowing Robert Sompel was gone. Adam would have sensed it if he was still there, waiting for the perfect time to snatch one of them. "Pedophile." She spat out, glaring at the spot Sompel was. The only thing that confused the bats and Adam was why Sompel just left without taking any captives?

Adam's voice was dead serious. "Nightmare, I'm chasing after him, but you're staying here, as you have no choice. I'll contact you when I'm finished with this ghost chase." The smile on Adam's face told the bats that everything was going to be okay. "I'll see you all soon." After Cassandra hugged her boyfriend, Adam made himself intangible, and flew out the window, heading south.

During the whole event, Beast Boy and Starfire stood frightened and confused. The mysterious people, who included Redbird, Nightmare, Red X or Red Hood, and Adam, must've all been lying to the Titans. Robin had said it was just a big misunderstanding, but who was the _he_ Nightmare mentioned? The other thing that confused both of them was the part where the ghost pedophile called Nightmare another name, Blackbat.

Beast Boy almost dropped dead as a thought came into his head. The two did have resemblance to the famous vigilantes, so maybe his newfound theory was correct. Otherwise, they're copies of the real ones. He decided to voice his opinion. "Hey... This is a crazy idea, but... of any chance, are you guys bats?" He was ignored.

At that moment, Raven and Cyborg decided to wake up. "Oh man... What happened? I feel like I've been hit with a rock..." The part human, part machine groaned.

"We were hit with a rock to be knocked out." Raven growled and stood up, sensing the mixed emotions in the air. "What happened while we were out?"

"An evil ghost appeared with you here. The nice ghost, Adam, left to follow the, as Nightmare put it, pedophile." Starfire explained flying over to help Cyborg stand.

"Nightmare? Is that the name of Robin's kidnapper?"

Beast Boy ran over to his best friend. "Dude! She's Blackbat!" Trying not to be ignored, he wildly gestured to said person.

"Wait, you're telling me Robin's kidnapper is one of Batman's sidekicks?"

The leader of the Titans narrowed his eyes. "Batman's sidekicks weren't sidekicks. They were his partners." The 'sidekicks' of the Justice League hated to be called sidekicks. They all preferred the term 'partner' instead.

"Yo, Robin, is BB right? Is she one of Batman's partners?"

The truth was going to come out when Nightwing arrived anyway. They wouldn't be able to explain the batplane, if Terry did come in it. Robin sighed. "Yes, Nightmare is actually Blackbat, and Lucas is Redbird. Both are part of the Batman Family, making them my siblings."

"That makes four bats in Jump City!"

"Who are these 'bats' of you speak of? I have heard of them before, but I do not know the full story."

The 15-year-old gaped at Starfire. "I know you're not from Earth, Star, but it's impossible to live a full life here without knowing the known Batman Family information! Okay, I'll explain..."

As Beast Boy explained to Starfire of 'the bats', Raven went to get a full body scan, told by Blackbat to do so while Cyborg scanned his own body. Jason, Tim, and Richard stood by the window, staring at the night sky. Terry would be arriving soon, which disappointed the two youngest bats in the family. Jason didn't want the rest of his adoptive family to find out he was alive, and Richard never wanted to see Terry again after he tried to take the alias Robin away from him.

"I don't want to leave Jump City, Tim. Please, don't make me have to face him." Dick whispered to his 16-year-old brother in a tone that almost broke Tim's heart.

Tim stared at the water, watching it rise and fall. "I know you two aren't looking forward to Terry's arrival, but you'll have to face it some day. Dick, when you created the Titans, did you think that information about the team wouldn't make it across the country to Gotham?"

"I know, I just hoped... I hoped that you wouldn't bother to come here."

"You know us better than that. We would never not care about someone special to us." Tim's gaze went from the ocean to Jason. "When did you find out Jason was alive?"

A few moments passed, but Richard or Jason didn't speak. Beast Boy had finished explaining 'the bats' to Starfire, and they've both gone to bed, since it was about 3:00 in the morning. Cyborg and Raven had also returned to their bedrooms to rest until they were to wake up at 6:00. Cassandra had come back and seated herself on the couch, taking off her sunglasses, revealing her chocolate brown eyes.

"April 2nd." The words were spoken softly and quietly, but the two other bats' hearing picked up on the statement said by Dick.

"The day after..." Cassandra let her sentence go unfinished, since everybody knew the answer.

Richard found out Jason was alive on April 2nd, one day after the anniversary of Dick's families' deaths. The Titans formed on March 25th, one week before. Dick went through the suffering alone on April 1st, since he ran away three days after Bruce's death, which was on February 9th.

"Why weren't you there for him on _that_ day, Jason? He could have cut himself again!" Tim growled at the thought, the image of Richard with bloodied arms and a knife sitting against the wall in the bathroom unmoving flooding his mind. Tim put his arms around his little brother, as if he would try to kill himself again if he were to let go.

"I was... being held back. When Dick became Red X two days after the Titans formed, I knew it was him. I stole the suit and ran around, stealing things. I did that for three months more or less, and then Deathstroke decides to make a move and take Dick as his apprentice." Hearing this, Dick sunk into Tim's hold, afraid that Slade will show up, take him, and beat him again.

"That's all after _that_ day." Cassandra pointed out.

"I know, but it's connected. Deathstroke was the one who held me back, knowing that it would cause Dick more suffering without someone there to help him through the pain. We all know how Deathstroke knows our identities... I already told Dickie-bird this after I was allowed to go comfort him. It's always Deathstroke's fault." Jason sat down next to Cass, leaning back against the couch. Tim and Richard followed, sitting on Cassandra's right with Tim on the end.

The oldest of the group sighed, running a hand through her shoulder length hair. Jason was right. It seems to always be Deathstroke's fault... or the Joker's. The world is cruel, as Bruce said to all of them. You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain, her father told them like he was told.

"Everything is messed up now," Cassandra's voice was soft as her brothers and her started to drift off into sleep, "but it'll all be okay in the end. I promise."


	7. Shadow

A/N **: This took me a lot longer than expected! I've been working on four stories... Possibility of five... If you read** _The Last Days_ **and you're great at finding clues, then you will see the names of the two other stories I've been working on.** _The Last Days_ **is in the same universe as this story actually, just in the past. My writing contains clues about the furture, the past, or the present of the story. Make sure you look for them to get hints!**

 **... I've also been spelling Cyborg like Cybrog... Heheh.** _ **Cybrog**_.

 **Chapter 7: Shadow**

 **Gotham Airport**

25-year-old Terrence McGinnis sighed as he glanced at the gate leading to his plane. Once he was inside, he would have to observe the ones around him like Bruce taught him. He scanned the aircraft before boarding of course, but not its passangers. You can never trust Gotham, especially its airport. People come and go, and they could be terrorists, criminals, or murderers. That's why Bruce always took his private jet, but Terry didn't want Jump City to know a Wayne was arriving. That would draw a lot of attention to himself. Therefore, Terry brought a chicken to hide his identity. Wait? A Chicken? Why would he need a chicken? He down't even own a chicken.

He's also wearing lead-lined sunglasses.

He expected his two other siblings to follow him, and follow him they did.

"Terry, where are you going? Who was that you were on the phone with?" His 17-year-old sister asked him with a suspicious voice.

"Cass."

"Why?" Stephanie Brown asked, dragging the word out. She was wearing slightly long denim shorts, a red flannel, sneakers, and lead-lined sunglasses.

Damian Wayne walked up to the two. "Isn't it obvious? He intends to go where Cain is." The quick-tempered 19-year-old was wearing black button-up, tan trousers, black dress shoes, and lead-lined sunglasses.

"What the heck are you wearing? We are not going to a _gala_." Stephanie put her hand on her hip. "Why are you always so formal? And aren't you warm? It's about 80 out today!"

Before Damian could answer, the airport gate agent asked the three for their tickets. Being prepared, the two tagalongs handed their tickets to the lady. Terry also handed his ticket over. Once out of distance from the lady, Terry spoke with an annoyed voice. "Why did you follow me?"

"Alfred saw you leaving the building with an airport ticket in your hand. By the way, that wasn't a dead giveaway."

"And you left Alfred alone?"

Stephanie snorted. "No, we called Barbara and told her that the we were all heading out somewhere and that she needs to take care of Alfred while we're gone."

"What about Gotham? Who'll handle the crime while we're gone?"

"...Barbara got that covered too."

"Alone?"

"...Superman will be there at first call."

The three Waynes used illegal names to get onto the airplane, so if they were found out, that would tarnish the family name for sure. Terry tried to predict every outcome from the situation every bat was in right now. Cassandra was in Jump City with Tim and Dick. Once he had heard from his phone call with Cass that they were in Jump City, he researched its criminals. The biggest threat he was worried about was Slade, or rather known as Deathstroke... Now, the question is...

What the _hell_ is _Deathstroke_ doing is Jump City?

 **Teen Titans**

Cassandra's brown eyes fluttered open as sunlight hit her face. She turned her head to look at the clock next to the couch, it showing 5:33 AM. About thirty minutes until the Titans wake up. Terry would be arriving in three to five hours. She carefully leaned forward and grabbed her sunglasses off of the table near her and placed them back over her eyes.

The 21-year-old stood up and shook Tim's shoulder to wake him up. "Tim, c'mon, wake up. It's 5:30 in the morning. Tim, wake up."

Tim yawned as he opened his eyes and rubbed them. He stood up. "Shouldn't we wake them up?" The 16-year-old gestured to their brothers on the couch.

Cassandra waved her hand back and forth with little effort as she walked passed Tim. "Let them sleep for another ten minutes."

The younger of the two nodded and followed his sister to the kitchen where she started to prepare two cups of coffee. "I've read that caffeine isn't that good for kids and teens."

"You're 16, and one cup will not do any harm."

"I guess since–"

Cassandra placed a hand on her head. "Please, I do not need to know these things in my life."

"But what if–"

"What did I say? Also, I will never go to a caffeine lesson or ever read a book about caffeine, and do not say anything about Batman's lessons."

While Tim and Cassandra drank their coffee, they chatted about random subjects. The subject of caffeine was not included. By then, ten minutes were up and Cassandra made her way back to the couch.

She gently shook their shoulders and said in a soft voice, "Wake up."

Back in the kitchen, Tim snorted. "Much more gentler than waking me up." He attempted to do Cassandra's voice. "Tim, wake up, c'mon Tim! I will tell you the time because that is so important right now! Get off the couch!"

"I did not even say half of that."

Richard stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up and found his sunglasses on his face in an odd position. He was fixing them as Jason woke up. "Five more minutes..." The 15-year-old mumbled as he let his head hang.

"No Jason, the rest of the Titans will be up soon and they cannot see us like this." Cassandra dragged her younger brother off of the couch. Richard giggled a bit as Jason let himself fall, not caring where he would land. The second oldest of the Batman Family caught him before he fell onto the table.

"Okay, okay... Just get me a cup of coffee–" He grumbled out.

"Caffeine is not good for kids and teens since–"

"Tim! What did I say about caffeine lessons?"

 **Airplane**

The three Waynes were not able to sit next to each other. Terry had a window seat, which had its advantages and disadvantages, but he was also sitting next to a man that snores very loudly. This annoyed him to no end.

Trying not to punch the guy in the gut, Terry pulled out a small device, which was used to find any mechanisms that do not follow a specific machine's design. He'd already used it on the plane, but he was bored. Really bored. He narrowed his eyes at the device.

Steph also had gotten a window seat, and was currently staring out the window. At times like these memories and past thoughts flood her mind. She thought about one question she had been asked by Jason last January, before his death.

 _"Would you kill to save someone who you consider family?"_

She never had spoken her reply, but instead kept it to herself. What confused her was Jason's reaction. He frowned when she didn't give him her answer. What did that mean? Did he think she wouldn't kill to save that someone? That she would kill? Most likely all of the Wayne family members would kill to save that someone who is considered family to them. _Perhaps even Dick..._

Damian scowled as he sat back in his seat. He wasn't as lucky as Terry or Steph. He was stuck in the middle of two people that could possibly be possessed. Both were just staring at him, and he swore they never blinked yet. It's normal to stare at people, okay?

 **Jump City**

Cyborg powered up his systems as his one eye opened. His set a scan throughout his body to see if there were any malfunctions while he was sleeping, or powered off. For a few minutes, he stayed in his spot, unmoving. It was... _Not again_. He mentally groaned.

The scan results popped up in his vision, telling him that there were no bugs or viruses in his system. He sighed, leaving his thoughts in the corner of his mind to forget about them. No time to think about his past now.

Standing on the ground, Cyborg begain to think again. Why were these thoughts suddenly coming back to him? He would never think about the incident that made him into _what_ he is today. The cornered thoughts returned, and he couldn't get them out of his head. The creature... His mother... Shaking his head at the thoughts, he started to head for the main room. Again, these horrible memories of the past kept reoccuring in his mind. This time, they were accompanied by a voice.

 _"Do you not want revenge for your so called called father making you into this monster?"_

A shadow appeared on the wall.

 _"Why should otheres have perfect lives while you have to deal with your physical promblems?"_

Red eyes could be seen glowing in the darkness, staring straight at the 18-year-old. Cyborg tried to move, but found that he couldn't. He tried to speak, but he also found he was not able to. The shadow somehow moved closer, and the lights in the corridor dimmed. His eye widened in horror as the shadow turned into something that looked human at first glance, but Cyborg studied it longer. It, or he, had red eyes and a long face. His dark hair reached his elbows, and his clothing was all black. His skin was pale white. The figure's grin widened, and Cyborg could now see fangs dripping with blood poking out of his mouth.

"Even your made up friends pity you. Everyone does. They are disgusted by you, digusted by the fact that you are a machine with human components. Your articfial mind even fooled you, making you believe that you were once human. The memories you have? Those were just constructed by the man who built you. The one you think of as your 'father'."

He can't be right, could he? Although, there was no way to prove his words, except finding his 'father'. Was he just a machine programmed to think he was human? No, no, it was a lie. Everything he experienced wasn't created by his artifical mind. The team. BB, Rae, Rob, and Star were real, right?

A chuckle caught Cyborg's attention. "Careful there, you might blow a fuse if you keep thinking about it. You're weak, your mind is defenseless against _me_."

The world turned pitch black, as if the lights were all turned off at once. He couldn't hear, he couldn't speak. He attempted to move again, only to find he had no body. It's as if nothing existed.

 **Main Room of Tower**

"Where is Cy at? We need to have our daily argument." Beast Boy muttered in annoyance. "He'll miss breakfast."

"I find it fascinating that someone who's part machine is able to eat food at all. Does the food get digested?" Redbird wondered.

"Please, do not start experimenting right in front of us." Red Hood said, shaking his head as he ate his toast.

Loud footsteps alerted them all, making their gazes land on the door as it opened to reveal Cyborg. His head was down, hiding his eyes.

Beast Boy jumped up and ran to his friend. "Finally! Dude, training's in fifteen minutes!" Cyborg stared down at the green boy, no emotion showing in his eye. "Uh, Cy? You alright?"

" _Unreal_."

This made the changeling confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

" _Imaginary_. Almost like phantasmagoria, excpet my mind is artifical."

Blackbat, Redbird, Red Hood, and Robin stood up, clear shock could be seen in their faces.

"I am just a machine." Cyborg grinned and aimed his already powered up Sonic Cannon at his best friend. It was then that he noticed Cyborg's shadow was not the shape of the 18-year-old, but someone else's shadow. It had two glowing red dots where the eyes would be if it were a real person...

Beast Boy flew back with a cry. He hit the wall, creating a small dent in it. He slid to the ground, groaning as he looked up at his best friend. "C-Cy?" The green boy froze as he saw his face. Red eyes stared back at him, shining with complete hatred. A wide grin was planted on his face.

Everything after that moment happened fastly. Blackbat charged forward, throwing the knife she kept hidden at the machine's leg. It implanted itself directly in the joint section, cutting the metal. Cyborg growled as he held his leg, and started to charge up his Sonic Cannon again, but Blackbat as already beside him. She took out a bat-a-rang and rammed it into the cannon, disabling it.

She flipped away before Cyborg can snatch her with his other hand. "Yay, two times in a row. Damn villains." Red Hood muttered next to her.

"Did you follow Sompel or Adam here to Jump City? And what ever happened to being in Arkham?" Robin shouted, signaling to his team to keep quiet and stay out of the way. He stepped back, realizing that his siblings do not want him involved in this fight because of what happened last time. He shivered at the experience. It was horrible to be trapped in that dark abyss...

"I followed both of them here, and I escaped a long time ago, during the holidays."

 _How come I was never told?_ Robin glanced at Blackbat, Redbird, and Red Hood. Did they know he escaped? He remembers something about Cass suddenly leaving the house, and coming back with information. He only knows that she shared the information with Bruce, but, why didn't she share this info with him? Didn't they trust each other?

"Nick, stop this." Blackbat growled, pulling out a syringe, similar to the one she had used on Starfire. This one was made for Cyborg, made to send a virus, turned into a liquid, straight to his brain's sensory system, and in another way, it'll also stop his movements. In simpler terms, he'll be forcefully shut down.

The reply to her demand was a laugh, not Cyborg's laugh, but Nicholaus Mack's laugh. He was a vampire, a dangerous yet easy to defeat one. He was Adam's older brother. Robert Sompel turned him into a blood-sucking freak. Usually, he would be in a cell and would rarely be out, but the only times he would creep out of the darkness would be to help Sompel, cure his boredom, or send a warning to the bats. Nick was that bad guy that was did good by choice, like Jason, but he can be easily defeated.

"I've had my fun, but now let's get serious." Cyborg's shadow returned to it's usual shape and size. A dark image appeared on the wall, and the only features you were able to see were red eyes.

Cyborg groaned and took in the world around him. The darkness had just disappeared, and the lights in his eye were flicked back on. The sudden burst of colors and lights made him clench his eye shut. Slowly opening it, even though the world was a bit blurry from his left eye's point of view, he saw his friends. "Wh-Wha... What happened?" He asked, looking around the room. His gaze landed on the shadow he had seen in the hallway. "Y-You!"

"Cyborg, relax he will not hurt you." Blackbat kept her eyes on Nick, or rather Nick's shadow form. She placed the syringe in her hidden utility belt before anyone could question her about it. "The warning?"

"This is only the calm before the storm." He sounded like he was whispering. "What you have just experienced, with Sompel and me, is nothing compared to what hell awaits all of you, or perhaps just one of you."

With that, the shadow gained a grin, which showed the wall where the mouth would've been. The red eyes dimmed, and the shadow disappeared, leaving the Titans and bats with multiple questions to his message...

"What the _fuck_ is that supposed mean?" Jason gestured wildly.


End file.
